GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam
GSX-401FW Stargazer is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GSX-401FW Stargazer is a civilian developed mobile suit designed to explore the depths of space. To accomplish this task the mobile suit is designed with two unique features. First, because of the vast reaches of space, the speed of light limit, and the limited space of a cockpit it is impossible for a human pilot to complete the Stargazer's deep space exploration mission. For this reason the Stargazer's two-seater cockpit is of modular design that can be replaced with an advanced A.I. computer that would control the mobile suit. The A.I. itself is a learning computer that uses inputted pilot data to learn proper piloting behavior. This data is acquired from human pilots piloting the Stargazer. To bring out its maximum potential the A.I. requires piloting data that adds up to ten-thousand hours. The second important feature is its Voiture Lumiere light propulsion system. Different from any other version of the Voiture Lumiere it can be used to propel the Stargazer Voiture Lumiere Although the Stargazer is intended as a non-combat unit, it actually has impressive defensive and offensive capabilities. During its battle against Phantom Pain, the Stargazer displayed incredible speed and weapon accuracy. The Stargazer can deflect and capture incoming beam shots to create a field of beam cutters. In addition, it can use the beam pistol utilized by the UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom. When used in combat, the Stargazer's A.I. unit is replaced with a cockpit block for two pilots. Armaments ;*Beam Shield Generators ;*KMS71/J Beam Pistol System Features ;*A.I. :Designed as an exploration mobile suit, the Stargazer can be outfitted with a removable Artificial Intelligence unit in the area where usually the cockpit is placed. ;*Nanomachine Repair System :Since the suit is designed for long journeys without any access to repair facilities, the Stargazer is equipped with the nanomachine repair system. ;*"Voiture Lumiere" Light Propulsion System :The most important technological item on the Stargazer is the new "Voiture Lumiere" (or "solar sail") interplanetary propulsion system, which uses the concept of catching solar winds to propell the suit. A laser fired from a DSSD satellite "Apollon A" is fired at 1% to imitate this phenomenon. The "Voiture Lumiere" ring captures these winds with its thin curtain of light particles, propelling the Stargazer and allowing it to build up speed over time as it travels between planets. Following Issac Newton's first law of motion, the Stargazer will accelerate indefinitely as long as it keeps moving. :The "Voiture Lumiere" system is also utilized by the Martian GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray, and variants are used by the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-X42S Destiny, MMF-JG73L Turn Δ and MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai. History In late CE 73, the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) developed an advanced space exploration mobile suit, the Stargazer. As part of its exploration mission, the Stargazer was intended to be unmanned and controlled by Artificial Intelligence. This would allow the single mobile suit to reach the depths of the solar system behind the already colonized Mars. In October CE 73, the Stargazer was stationed at a DSSD station on Earth when terrorists dropped the remains of the Junius Seven PLANT on Earth, in an incident which is later known as "Break the World". The tidal surge caused by falling pieces engulfed a coastal city and threatened the DSSD station, but the Stargazer was safely launched into space. The development of the Stargazer continued with short-range tests of its "Voiture Lumiere" system at the DSSD Troya station. In CE 74, the Earth Alliance's secret Phantom Pain unit launched an attack on the DSSD station to seize the Stargazer. To fend off the attack, DSSD researchers Selene McGriff and Sol Ryuune L'ange boarded the suit and sent the Stargazer into battle, although it lacked the intended Neutron Jammer Canceller for its power plant. Thanks to its ability to reflect beam weapon fire, the suit destroyed several of the Phantom Pain's GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers, until it is confronted by Sven Cal Payang and his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir. The Stargazer again used his beam capture ability and created a field of beam cutters around it, causing some damage to the Strike Noir. Selene afterwards ejected Sol from the cockpit and used the satellite propulsion laser to propel both the Stargazer and the Strike Noir out of the Earth Sphere in the vicinity of Venus. Afterwards, Selene rescued Sven and used the last bit of the Strike Noir's energy to power the Stargazer for its long journey back to Earth. About 27 days later, the Stargazer reached the Earth Sphere and is found by Sol, with both of its pilots having survived. Picture Gallery Stargazer-hg.jpg|HG 1/144 - GSX-401FW Stargazer - Boxart GSX-401-FW_Stargazer_(Urvine_Marafuji).jpg|GSX-401FW Stargazer stargazer.jpg|Stargazer Girl External Links *GSX-401FW Stargazer on MAHQ.net *GSX-401FW Stargazer on Wikipedia.org (scroll down) Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits